All I Want For Christmas
by mcklainewithfries
Summary: Kurt Hummel lands a job at the North Lima Shopping Center for the Christmas season where he meets an excited little girl and her adorable uncle.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a fic that Jordan and I wrote together, and we are really excited about it! Let us know what you think. :) Happy Holidays! **

**Jordan's tumblr: **

**Jenna's (me) tumblr: **

**Jenna's (me) twitter: GleeGalaxy**

* * *

Kurt Hummel smiled to himself as he exited the administrative offices of North Lima Shopping Center, newly signed employment contract in hand. The young star had just booked his first official acting role; the part of "Santa's Elf #4" for the duration of the holiday season. Although the pay was terrible, the hours grueling, and the costume surprisingly tight, Kurt could not be more excited. After all, he was going to apply for the New York Academy of Performing Arts, and he needed plenty of acting experience to fill his resume.

The parking lot was covered in a light layer of snow when Kurt left the mall. It was like the universe was trying to tell him that it approved of his decision to take on a job over Christmas Break. Kurt loved the snow, and he always celebrated the first flurry of Christmas time. He may not be religious, but Christmas was Kurt's favorite holiday. Some of his most precious memories were of his mother, Elizabeth, dancing around the house and hanging ornaments on their Christmas tree. She was constantly singing a new holiday tune; from "White Christmas" to "Jingle Bell Rock," Elizabeth Hummel never missed a note. Kurt was very thankful that he retained the same ability, and it made him happy to know that they held the same love of music in their hearts. Kurt knew that his mother would have been elated to hear of his plans to move to New York, attend NYADA, and take Broadway by storm.

Kurt found his Navigator a few hundred feet from the mall. He was suddenly grateful that his father had insisted on installing new snow tires that morning. If he hadn't, making the twenty minute drive home would have been a bitch. Burt Hummel was a fulltime mechanic and a celebrated Congressman, but he always made sure to take care of his son. Kurt pulled out of the parking spot, grinning when his tires moved easily over the icy pavement. Jack FM was already playing non-stop Christmas music, so Kurt listened to it all the way home. He may be picky about the music he performed, but Kurt was a sucker for anything involving jingle bells or chestnuts on an open fire.

By the time he arrived at his house, Kurt was itching to tell his family about his new job. They were all pulling for him, and Kurt loved nothing more than making his father proud. Well, accept the spotlight. And Bette Midler.

"Dad? Carol?" Kurt called as he walked through the front door. He shucked off his boots and hung his coat on the rack by the door. If he tracked in snow, Carol, his stepmom, would never let him hear the end of it.

"In the kitchen!" Burt hollered. Of course, Kurt laughed, he should have guessed.

Kurt walked into his favorite room of the house to find Carol stirring something in a big pot. It filled the space with a delicious aroma. "Something smells amazing."

"Thank you honey," Carol said, giving him a warm smile over her shoulder. "It's chicken stew."

"Yum," Kurt hummed in appreciation. Everyone loved Carol's cooking.

"So…" Burt started. "Put us out of our misery; did you get the job or not?!"

Kurt hesitated for only a moment, wanting, as usual, to make the moment as dramatic as possible. He fought back a smile as he handed Burt his employment contract that stated at the top: Welcome to Santa's Workshop in big, bold letters. "Ho ho ho," Kurt said with a light chuckle. Burt stood up and hugged Kurt tightly, congratulating him profusely along with Carol.

"When do you start?" Burt asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Tomorrow," Kurt replied. "To be honest, I'm kind of nervous."

Carol smiled, spooning big servings of stew into bowls for two of her three favorite men. "You have no reason to be nervous sweetheart; you will be an amazing elf."

"Y'Sure got the face for it," Burt teased lightly. Carol slapped one of his shoulders with the hot stew spoon, and they all shared a laugh at Kurt's expense.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Dad," Kurt droned sarcastically. "Like I don't get enough of that at school."

"Hey now, none of that pity party stuff," Burt reprimanded him gently, "you're better than that."

Kurt smiled down at his stew, nodding. "Yeah, you're right. Plus, I'm on break now. I don't have to see those Lima Losers for a month."

"Mhmm, just a bunch of bite-sized brats demanding to see Santa at the mall." This time, both Kurt and Carol slapped Burt as he cracked himself up, yet again.

* * *

"Here's your locker, the dressing rooms are through that door. Clock in and out at the front desk each day, do not forget, and here," the burly mall employee reached into a cupboard in the small lounge, presenting a green and red bundle of cloth to Kurt, "is your costume."

A million questions ran through Kurt's mind, but the man was already speaking into his headset and walking away faster than Kurt ever would have expected given his stature. "Thanks," he sighed to the empty room. The bundle in his arms felt heavy with the responsibility of his new job, and, as he stepped into the dressing room, Kurt felt more nervous than ever.

It didn't take long for Kurt to change and place his old clothes in his designated locker. When he finished, it was time to head out with the other elves and Santa himself. They left the lounge in a simple procession, two elves in front, Santa in the middle, and Kurt and an older, female elf in back. Santa's workshop was located in front of the mall's biggest Christmas tree, right next to the toy store and the food court. It was a prime traffic location.

There were already a hundred kids and parents in line, all anxiously awaiting their chance to meet Santa Clause and get their picture taken. Kurt's job was to shuffle children away from their parents and sit them on Santa's lap. Another elf took the picture, and the remaining two sold over-priced picture packages to the parents as they left. The system was strange, but it worked, and Kurt knew that the participating families enjoyed it. After all, he used to love visiting Santa when he was little.

As Kurt approached the first visitor, he felt all of his initial reservations fade away. "Hi there sweetie!" He said to the first girl in line. She had blonde pigtails, a stuffed bunny in her arms, and one thumb jammed into her mouth. Kurt had never seen a child so stereotypically adorable. "Are you ready to meet Santa?" The little girl nodded nervously, and took Kurt's outstretched hand. He hoisted her easily onto Santa's lap, and stepped off to the side as they discussed her Christmas list. Boys and girls off all ages came and went, and, by closing time, Kurt was exhausted. There had been few complications and only two screaming children, but keeping up the cheery elf persona was tiring. He couldn't wait to get home and sit by the fire with a hot cup of tea.

"Is that it?" One of the picture-selling elves asked Kurt. He looked at the empty line, nodding in affirmation. "Excellent. Let's close up shop, people!"

Suddenly, a shout came from somewhere outside of the set. "Wait!" It said. "Please don't close yet!"

Kurt tilted his head curiously, wondering who the frantic voice belonged to. They didn't sound like a child, but what adult would take Santa Clause so seriously?

A young man appeared at the front of the line, his cheeks flushed red from running. He was wearing a ridiculous, black reindeer sweater and held tight to the hand of a little girl that wore the same one in pink. Snowflakes decorated their hair and shoulders, which rose and fell in short gasps. They had obviously ran from the parking lot to see Santa before the mall closed. "Are…are we too late?" The boy asked Kurt, his round, hazel eyes pleading.

Try all his might, Kurt couldn't bring himself to send away the adorable boy and girl. He smiled warmly, gesturing for them to step inside the workshop, much to the dismay of the other elves. The little girl bounced up and down happily, and the boy breathed a sigh of relief and gratitude.

"Merry Christmas young lady," Kurt said as he took the little girl's hand and crouched down to her height. "What's your name?"

She beamed at Kurt, holding his hand in a vice grip. "I'm Annabelle Anderson; I'm six!"

"Nice to meet you, Annabelle! Have you been a good little girl this year?" Kurt asked, amused and delighted by her infectious excitement.

"I think so!" Annabelle stated with wide eyes. She turned around and looked up at the boy, sticking her lip out slightly. "Have I, Uncle Blaine?" The young man in the black reindeer sweater, Blaine, smiled and tugged on one of her dark brown braids. "You sure have, Annie Bo Bannie," he said.

"Well then," Kurt said, slapping his knees and standing up, "let's go see Santa!"

"Yay!" Annabelle shouted and she started bouncing again. Kurt figured she did that a lot.

Once Santa's giant chair was in view, Annabelle dropped Kurt's hand and dashed towards the old man. Her little body practically launched into his lap, and even Santa, who was dying to get out of his costume not ten minutes ago, was won over by her energy. They started up a conversation about the pros and cons of Barbie Dolls immediately.

"Thank you for staying open." Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice, blushing when he realized that Blaine had been watching him the entire time. Somehow, they ended up standing next to each other a few yards from Santa's chair. "I know you were probably ready to shut down for the night."

Kurt shrugged, and offered Blaine a small smile. "It's not a problem, really."

"Well, Annabelle sure appreciates it," Blaine chuckled, returning the grin. "And I do, too. Um, my name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Annabelle is my brother's daughter." He held out his hand expectantly.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, taking his hand and shaking it. He was trying to figure out Blaine's motif. Did Blaine actually want to learn more about him, or was he just adorably friendly? His sweater, gelled hair, and wide, hazel eyes made Blaine seem incredibly young and impossibly mature at the same time.

"Kurt Hummel the Elf, what's your favorite color?" Blaine joked, leaning over to nudge Kurt's side with his elbow. As soon as he did it, Blaine seemed to realize that they had met not five minutes ago, and he blushed furiously.

Kurt, on the other hand, barked out an amused laugh. "Are you always this dorky?"

"Only when I'm trying to impress a guy, apparently," Blaine muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. If possible, he seemed to turn redder. Kurt found it so endearing, he couldn't help but nudge Blaine right back.

"Keep it up," he said, "it might work."

Before Blaine could reply, Annabelle was calling his name, demanding that he come take a picture with her and Santa Clause. Blaine laughed, smiling apologetically at Kurt, and made his way to sit on the arm of Santa's chair. Apparently, Annabelle had him on a very short leash. Kurt watched as the Anderson's took their picture, said goodbye to Santa, and selected a print to buy. Just as they were about to leave, Santa called, "Kurt! I need some help over here," and kept him from approaching Blaine again. The two boys shared a small wave, Annabelle running ahead with the printed picture in her hand. Kurt realized, sadly, that the last he would ever see of Blaine Anderson was his retreating form as he chased after the little girl in the pink reindeer sweater.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi everyone! This IS going to be a multi-chapter fanfic, so please keep reading! Some of you asked if it was a one shot, so I wanted to clear that up! - Jenna**

**Jordan is in college, so it will be a different update schedule than normal. You can always remind/ask us on Tumblr and Twitter!**

**Here goes chapter 2! Please R&R. :)**

** GleeGalaxy on Twitter (Jenna) Im constantly on there.**

**darrensbabypenguin on Tumblr (Jordan)**

**mcklainewithfries on Tumblr (Jenna) Im constantly on there.**

* * *

Blaine was smitten.

Ever since he left the mall, Blaine could not stop thinking about Kurt Hummel. His blue eyes, his smile, and the way he connected with Annabelle so quickly had the young Anderson's mind reeling. The brief moment they spent together, as embarrassing as it was for Blaine, was replayed over and over in his mind.

"Keep it up," he had said, "it might work."

Had Kurt found Blaine appealing, too? Did Blaine miss out on an opportunity to quell the burning loneliness inside of him? He would never see Kurt again, so he may never know.

Blaine sulked in his room for an entire day, jumping from guitar to piano in an attempt to play away his feelings, but nothing worked. No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep the beautiful man in the elf costume from his mind.

Of course, Blaine was a practical boy of 18. He was raised well by parents that loved him, accepted him for who he was, and sent him to an expensive school to keep him safe from torment. Dalton Academy brought out the best in Blaine; he was intelligent, well-mannered, and steady because of its influence. Rationally, Blaine knew that never seeing Kurt again wasn't the end of the world.

But the young man continued to strum his guitar, nonetheless.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true.

I saw your face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.

"Squirt!" Blaine's older brother, Cooper, shouted from the doorway. "Would you cut the melodramatic shit? You're worse than me, and that's saying something."

Blaine sighed and flopped back onto his bed, letting his guitar fall to the ground with the rest of his hope. "I'm sorry, Coop, I just want to see him again," he said. "And don't call me Squirt."

"Sorry," Cooper chuckled. He sat on Blaine's bed, hitting his brother's stomach and forcing the air from his body. Blaine sat up and coughed abruptly. Cooper continued, "I know that James Blunt means business, so talk. Who is he?"

The younger Anderson sighed dreamily, "Kurt Hummel."

"And where did you meet Kurt Hummel?" Cooper prompted.

"The mall. Yesterday."

"And you can't see him again, why?"

"Because…because I can't, Coop!" Blaine shouted in exasperation, shoving a pillow over his face. His reply was so muffled Cooper had to strain to understand what Blaine was saying. "I met him yesterday; I don't know anything about him. I'm like one of those predators that parents warn their kids about."

Cooper laughed, grabbing the pillow and tearing it from Blaine's grasp easily. "You are many things, little brother, but a predator is not one of them. Just go to the mall and ask him to have coffee! What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Blaine stared at Cooper seriously. "He could reject me and I could spend the rest of my life alone." He groaned, slapping his forehead as another possibility hit. "Living on your couch!"

"You really are one of the most dramatic people on the planet," Cooper deadpanned. "Get off your voluptuous ass and get to the mall! Go talk to him! You're a catch, squirt. Just give him the old Anderson Charm."

He knew that Cooper was right. Blaine could spend the rest of his life wishing that he had the balls to talk to Kurt, or he could actually go do it. Blaine was a confident young man; he was talented, he was going places, but the idea of talking to Kurt, of asking him out…

Blaine paled. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

If Blaine thought that he felt like a predator before, it was nothing compared to the feeling he experienced as he watched Kurt work from the upper level of the food court.

He arrived at the mall two hours previously, grabbed a pretzel, and sat at a table near the glass railing with the intent of coming up with the perfect pick-up line to use on Kurt.

Are you a baker? Cause you have nice buns.

I lost my number…can I have yours?

Are you a parking ticket? Cause you have fine written all over you.

For some reason, none of them seemed right. Blaine needed help, and he needed it soon. In twenty minutes, the mall would close, and Kurt would be gone. Again. Blaine didn't think he could go another day without talking to the blue eyed elf.

Twenty minutes passed like twenty seconds, and, before Blaine knew it, Kurt was shutting off the lights inside of Santa's workshop. Without a second thought, Blaine threw away his third pretzel of the night and bolted towards the escalator. He had to get to Kurt; Blaine would never forgive himself if he let him get away.

Blaine focused on putting one foot in front of the other as he flew down the escalator. The automated speed wasn't nearly fast enough, Kurt could be gone any minute, so he began to jump steps. It was dangerous, but it was worth it.

On an impulse, Blaine shouted, "Kurt! Um, hey Kurt!" as he ran. Kurt turned towards Blaine, his face confused, wondering who was shouting for his attention. Kurt could see Blaine running, but he was too far away to determine his identity.

"Hello?" He questioned curiously.

"It's Bl – AIIINE!" Blaine was falling, hitting each remaining step on the escalator before crashing to the tiled floor with a loud thud. He laid on the ground as the world spun in circles. Surely, he was dead.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt shouted. He ran towards the other boy and dropped to his knees next to his still form. First aid training told Kurt not to touch fall victims for fear of neck injury, so clasped his hands in front of his own mouth instead. "Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

Blaine groaned, hand reaching up to rub at the back of his head. "I…I think so. Kurt?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed in relief, "yeah, Blaine, it's me. What the hell were you doing?"

"Umm…" Blaine trailed off. He couldn't exactly tell Kurt the truth, but what could he say to explain running down an escalator inside of a closing mall? "I was…running," he finished lamely. Kurt stood and held out his hand for Blaine to take. He hoisted Blaine from the floor easily, and watched as the other boy brushed himself off.

Kurt smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "No, I meant watching me from the food court all night."

Surely I'm dead, Blaine thought. I'm dead and this is hell. When he tried to answer Kurt's question, Blaine found this his vocal chords were knotted together in a tangle of embarrassment. "I, I, uhm, what?"

"So that wasn't you watching me while consuming insane amounts of pretzel dough and salt?" The teasing, pleased tone in Kurt's voice was too much for Blaine to handle. He blushed furiously and bit his lip. The situation was slowing spinning out of control, and he had to get it back, but how?

"Have coffee with me," Blaine blurted.

Well, you tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please Read!**

**Hey everyone, mcklainewithfries here! Sorry it has taken so long to update! Jordan is home for Christmas break now, so we will probably finish this in the next two weeks so I can update regularly. :) Please R&R, it means so much to both of us! Twitter: gleegalaxy - tumblrs: mcklainewithfries and darrensbabypenguin ! Read and Review so we know that you're enjoying it! We will update again soon! Always tweet me or Tumblr message me if you have any questions or want to remind us to update, I will answer right away! **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

The words "have coffee with me," resonated in Kurt's mind repeatedly. The young performer wanted more time - time to think about the situation, time to formulate a proper response, and time to get his shit together. He was calm, cool, and collected. He was Kurt Hummel; fashion designer extraordinaire and New York-bound Broadway star in the making.

He was also distracted by two very, _very _beautiful eyes.

"I-I, coffee? Uh…" Kurt ran his fingers nervously under the front of his elven hat.

Blaine panicked; worried that he pushed Kurt too hard too fast. "I'm sorry," he rushed, "I didn't mean to overstep. You just – you were so great with Annabelle the other day and you seem like an incredible gay – GUY, you seem like a great guy, oh sweet mother of God…" the young man's confidence dissipated in a single breath, and he covered his eyes with one hand.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed, effectively shutting up the nervous boy. Blaine's adorable, anxious mannerisms, miraculously, made it easier for Kurt to relax and regain control. "It just so happens that I am wonderful gay, and I would love to get coffee with you."

"Really?" Blaine questioned excitedly, uncovering his eyes. "Awesome! I mean – cool. Yeah, great!" The laugh that escaped his lips was joyous and relieved. Blaine had not been this happy since the day Annabelle was born and he was allowed to hold her for the first time. "When do you…?"

"Are you free now?" Kurt supplied. "I know it's kind of late but I could really use a pick me up. Long day in the toy shop, you know how it is."

Blaine giggled – actually _giggled _– and nodded. "Yeah, sure! How about the Lima Bean, do you know where that is?"

"Do I?" The elf scoffed, causing Blaine to blush. Kurt reached out and brushed his fingertips over Blaine's wrist to tell him that it was ok, that he can relax now. "I have to change, so…I'll meet you there in twenty minutes?"

"Sure!" Blaine agreed happily, and Kurt thought that his smile cold melt a thousand frozen hearts, his own included. "I can't wait." He gave Kurt one last smile, nodded his head, and walked away.

As Kurt did the same, he could have sworn he saw Blaine fist pump out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Blaine was in the middle of a very well thought out mental pep talk when Kurt appeared in the doorway of the Lima Bean. The curly-haired boy had arrived ten minutes earlier and grabbed a booth in the back, carefully choosing a location that would allow the pair some privacy without seeming creepy. With the smell of coffee wafting through the air, the low lighting, and soft chatter, Blaine couldn't help but think that the Lima Bean was the perfect place for a first…

_Oh God, is this a date? _Blaine bit his lip and prayed to any God that it was. The soft, golden lights of the café were hitting Kurt perfectly, and his eyes looked like an endless ocean; his hair like brown satin. The tall, lithe boy was now wearing gray skinny jeans, a green button shirt, and brown ankle boots. He looked, Blaine realized with a grin, like an actual elf.

"Hi," Kurt said breathlessly as he slid into the booth with two cups of coffee. "Sorry, I don't know what you drink, so I got you something simple." He shrugged with a blush. "It uh, it felt seemed like something you would like."

Blaine opened the lid of the coffee cup and breathed in, eyes drifting closed at the familiar scent of his favorite order. "Medium Drip," he concluded. "How did you know?"

Kurt smiled softly over the lid of his own mocha. "Lucky guess."

For a moment, both boys were silent. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means – it was just that neither had anything to say. They were simply enjoying each other's presence and the warm drinks held between their hands.

"So…Blaine," Kurt began, realizing that, given Blaine's apparent (and totally cute) social ineptitude, he would have to be the one to start the conversation, "other than that you're an uncle, you like to watch people from Wetzel's Pretzels in the mall, and that you are heartbreakingly handsome, I don't know anything about you."

Blaine blushed all the way up to his gelled hairline, but managed to remain composed. "All of which are very important things!" He said teasingly, stirring a pack of sugar into his coffee. "However, I suppose I could tell you a bit more, since you asked so nicely."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, pleased that the boy was becoming more comfortable, and, by proxy, more sassy. It was attractive.

"My name is Blaine Devon Anderson, I am a senior at Dalton Academy, and captain of the Warblers, our glee club," at this, Kurt smiled broadly, but said nothing. "I am 18 years old, I have one older brother named Cooper, and I am the proud uncle of an adorable niece, whom you have met." Blaine shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"Wow, be careful, you might overshare," Kurt replied, but his eyes were kind.

Blaine laughed. "I can't provide more until you give me something in return. Capitalism, or something."

"Or something," Kurt responded with a chuckle. Knowing that it was his turn to share, Kurt sat up straighter, back taught, and raised his chin. "Well, my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, after my late mother, I am also 18 years old, and I, too, sign in my school's Glee club." Blaine was practically thrumming with excitement.

_His voice is unbelievable_, Blaine thought, _think of the duet possibilities!_

"When I'm not trapped in the walls of McKinley High School, I am day dreaming about New York and fashion, much to the disdain of my father, stepmother, and stepbrother."

"I'm sorry about your mom," Blaine said honestly, and he patted Kurt's hand on the table, and the other boy smiled sadly in thanks. "And you sound like the most interesting kid in all of Ohio."

Preening, Kurt replied, "I can't help but pull focus, sorry," making Blaine laugh happily.

The quiet that followed was full of shy glances and controlled smiles as both boys attempted to contain their growing infatuation. As one can imagine, it was quite difficult to do given the circumstances.

Eventually, Kurt's phone began to buzz violently in his pocket, a signal from his dad that he was late for curfew. With a hushed curse, Kurt stood from the table. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I have to get going. My dad is probably worried."

"Oh! No, I'm sorry for making you late – it's alright," Blaine assured him, standing as well. Of course, he was a bit disappointed, but it wasn't his place to keep Kurt out later than his father permitted.

Kurt smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Blaine found himself starring at the ground, the table, the light fixtures, the empty coffee cups on the table; anywhere but Kurt's face, as they walked out of the shop. Suddenly, he asked, "Can we…can we do this again sometime? If you want to?"

"I'd love to," Kurt answered quickly. He grabbed a pen from the drink counter and took Blaine's arm in his grasp. They both shuddered at the direct contact. "Here…is my number," he said as he scrawled the digits on Blaine's skin neatly. "Call me." With a wink, Kurt Hummel was gone again, out of the coffee shop, and out of Blaine's life.

But this time, Blaine had a way to get him back.

* * *

***winks* Hehe we hope that you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: 3 days until Christmas! :) Who's excited? I know I am! I'm going to try to convince Jordan to let us write a special Christmas chapter for all of our lovely readers! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review, we appreciate it so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did! **

_Link for the song in this chapter: watch?v=2kYEK-pxs__

* * *

Christmas time in Ohio was not _particularly_ magical. Sure there was a light blanket of snow on the ground, carolers in the streets, and decorated trees in every window, but those things are universal; they can be found everywhere. Ohio brought nothing spectacular to the holiday season, and, up until last week, Kurt thought that it never would.

Then, he met Blaine Devon Anderson.

A short, nervous boy with an adorable niece and an even cuter smile; Blaine had weaseled his way into Kurt's heart and wasn't leaving anytime soon. But, Kurt realized, that was ok. He didn't want him to go anywhere.

The night of their first coffee date, Kurt had been rereading his last college application essay ("From Cow Town to Big Apple") when Blaine texted him. The message was short, sweet, and obviously left the ball in Kurt's court. Kurt didn't mind, in fact, he was appreciative of Blaine's continued chivalry. Even when he was falling over his own feet and words.

**Blaine: Hey Kurt, it's me, Blaine! I had a great time tonight. We should do it again!**

Kurt chuckled at the excitement in Blaine's (texting) tone, and he wanted nothing more than to keep the boy that happy for as long as he could.

**Kurt: Yes, we should.**

From that moment on, Kurt and Blaine texted constantly. Well, unless one of them was busy (Blaine with Annabelle or Kurt with work). Their hectic holiday schedules kept them from actually seeing each other in person, but they were able to make plans to go see a movie at the mall one evening. They figured it would be easier because Kurt worked there and, well, Blaine would travel the oceans to see Kurt.

* * *

Kurt had never seen anything like it.

The sheer pandemonium that was Santa's workshop as Christmas Eve drew closer.

Not because of tiny, angry elves or stubborn reindeer, but children – more specifically, children and their _parents. _

"We're going out of town; we have to get her picture!"

"Bobby's been waiting all year for this!"

"My son has leukemia!"

"My daughter is blind!"

The newly hired elf was frantic, and there seemed to be no hope in sight. Santa was preoccupied with the kids that were actually able to reach him, and Kurt's supervisor-elf had abandoned him for her fiancé, Bulldozer, at dinner time. Kurt was all alone in a crowd of chaos and paternal insanity.

Unable to deal with the screaming parents anymore, Kurt snuck away to the back of the shop and pulled out his phone. People call their…significant others when they have problems, right? That was a thing? Kurt prayed it was, because the doe-eyed Anderson was his last hope.

"Hey, Kurt! What's up? I thought you didn't get off for another hour?" Blaine answered on the first ring. If Kurt weren't so stressed out, he would have found Blaine's apparent eagerness adorable.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered desperately. "Blaine, I need your help."

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Blaine asked, mind immediately jumping to the worst possible scenario. Images flashed through his mind: a Sadie Hawkins dance, a street corner, the sharp pain of a shoe to his ribcage, the sound of sirens in the background…

Kurt shook his head, well aware that Blaine couldn't see him. "No – I'm fine, I'm – Blaine, the workshop is a travesty; there are screaming parents _everywhere _and I am all alone." The sound of something crashing filled Kurt's ears. He whimpered. "Please help."

"I'm on my way," Blaine promised, and then the line went dead.

Removing his phone from his ear slowly, Kurt took a few deep, steadying breaths before walking back out to the workshop. Parents were still yelling, children still crying, and Santa was beginning to turn a yellowish color that Kurt knew meant he'd been sneaking something extra into his cocoa.

_Great, just what I need. A comatose, drunken Santa Clause. _Kurt thought.

The elf closed his eyes and imagined that the screaming crowd was not an angry mob of shoppers, but his adoring fans. Kurt never feared an audience before; he wasn't going to start now. "Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen!"

Miraculously, the crowd quieted. Kurt smiled, doing his best to remain professional. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us this evening. We're going to do our best to make sure that everyone gets to see Santa, but you have to be patient; I'm just one little elf!" Kurt chuckled nervously. No one joined him. "Anyway, please form a line starting at the Winter Wonderland gates and your turn will come – sir, please put down your child! Sir!" Just like that, the crowd dissolved into anarchy once more, and Kurt ran to save the screaming little boy.

* * *

Blaine knew how to work a crowd. Hell, he'd performed at theme parks. Whatever, Kurt was dealing with, he could totally help.

_And when I become his knight in shining armor, he'll have to love me forever and ever. Maybe he'll be my boyfriend! _He smirked proudly, shouldering the ridiculous boom box in his arms. _Knights make awesome boyfriends. _

Sadly, nothing Blaine had ever done in his short lifetime could have prepared him for the mob of shoppers and the din they were creating. His jaw dropped when he came face to face with the hysterical crowd. At least theme park goers were civil.

_Maybe he'll love you for trying, _Blaine conceded. Not wanting to leave Kurt alone for another minute, the boy took off at a run and walked right through the back door of Santa's workshop.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "Kurt, where are you?"

"Blaine!" Kurt replied from somewhere in the vicinity. "Blaine, thank God!" Suddenly, Kurt emerged from the crowd from between the legs of a giant man whose tattoos were larger than Blaine's entire body. The elf stumbled to a stop in front of Blaine, his disgruntled expression and wrinkled clothes making him look adorably flustered and devastatingly beautiful.

"Did somebody call for backup?" Blaine asked as he smiled and pushed a loose hair off of Kurt's forehead.

Smiling, Kurt swatted away his hand. "Let's see what you've got, Anderson."

"Oh sweet heart," Blaine said, setting the boom box down and inserting an archaic mix tape. "Be careful what you wish for. HIT IT!"

Kurt realized that the boom box wasn't playing music just yet, but the sound of voices _creating _music resonated throughout the mall. The smile on Blaine's face was incredibly proud and the most excited Kurt had ever seen it. Over the shorter boy's shoulders, two dozen uniformed high school students appeared. They sang in perfect harmony a melody that Kurt knew well. Blaine took the lead, and Kurt realized that the group was the Warblers, and Blaine was their captain.

_On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

_On the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_2 turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree_

It was like the group messed up, and a line was skipped. Kurt wondered if the impromptu performance was even rehearsed. Regardless, the boys had the crowd's attention. They were finally being quiet!

Blaine began, _on the 4th day of Chris – _

But everyone else continued:

_On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_5 golden rings!_

_4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree_

The crowd was confused but smiling. Each Warbler wore a similar expression as Blaine ran back and forth across the line trying to get everyone in order.

_On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_(On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me)_

_9 ladies dancing, 8 ladies dancing_

_(8 maids a-milking, 7 maids a-milking)_

_7 ladies dancing, 6 ladies dancing_

_(6 maids a-milking)_

_5!_

Kurt laughed as they all came together brilliantly. They were doing it on purpose! This was their performance, and it was incredible.

_Better not shout, you better not cry_

_You better not, in a pear tree_

Now that everyone had caught on, the crowd was laughing and singing along.

_On the 9th_

Blaine shouted, _No!_

_On the 8th_

Blaine yelled in frustration, _No!_

_On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_(Deck the halls with boughs of holly)_

_7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying_

_(Here we come a-wassailing, among the leaves so)_

_5 golden rings!_

_(Fa la la la)_

Kurt had never seen so much energy in a performance. Blaine was intoxicating; his command over the other Warblers was apparent and unquestionable, and his voice was flawless.

_4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves_

_(Here we come a-wassailing among the leaves so green)_

_The boar's head in hand bear I bedeck'd with bays_

_And partridge in a pear tree_

Blaine returned back to his original place at the head of the group, and they saluted the families in line as they sang uniformly.

_On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_11 pipers piping, 10 lords a-leaping_

_(Ding, dong)_

_9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking_

_(Ding, dong)_

_7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying_

_(Ding, dong)_

_5 golden rings, 4 calling birds_

_3 french hens, 2 turtle doves_

_And Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!_

The song kept going, climaxing only when you thought that the performance was over. That was alright for Kurt and the crowd, they never wanted it to end!

_On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

Blaine jumped from the line exaggeratedly and he made sure that all eyes were on him before he continued:

_I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay_

_And when it's dry and ready, a dreidel I shall play_

_Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel_

Not only could he sing, but Blaine could act! He looked dejected as he stage whispered, _Sorry..._

_On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

The song took on an entirely new tune, and Blaine, once again, took the solo. Who knew one person could be so versatile!

_On the 12th day my true love gave to me_

_12 drummers drumming like Olympus upon the Serengeti_

_11 pipers piping, 10 lords a-leaping!_

_9 ladies dancing they were dancing for me_

_8 maids a-milking, they were milking just for me_

_I had Christmas down in Africa_

_I had Christmas down in Africa_

_I had Christmas down in Africa_

_(5 golden rings!)_

_I had Christmas down in Africa_

_(5 golden rings!)_

_I had Christmas down in Africa_

_(5 golden rings!)_

_Gonna deck the halls and do the things we never had_

_Partridge in a big pear tree_

_Partridge in a big pear tree_

At the end of the song, the Warblers' heads dropped to their shoulders in sync. The performance was over, and the mob was going wild, not with anger or impatience, but with Christmas joy.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, running over and throwing his arms around the shorter boy's neck. "That was, you are – amazing!" They were both laughing, basking in the warmth of each other's embrace and the adrenaline of the performance.

"Thank you!" Blaine said, letting Kurt go but keeping a hand on the small of his back. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Kurt assured him. "And so did them. Look!"

Blaine turned around to find the Warblers signing autographs and taking pictures with the families. Everyone was smiling, and Kurt realized that this was the closest thing to a Christmas miracle that he'd ever seen.

Nervously, Kurt swooped down and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek. The shorter boy's hand flew up to his face and he held it there in shock. "What was that for?" He asked breathlessly.

Kurt shrugged, blushing. "For bringing Christmas magic to Ohio."

* * *

After another hour of photos with Santa and two more performances by the Warblers, Kurt was finally able to close up shop and leave the mall for the night. Blaine had stuck by his side the entire time, and he never wavered in his attempt to make sure that Kurt had all the help he needed. The two were a dynamic duo of sorts.

The Warblers went their separate ways, home, back to school, wherever they came from, but Blaine stayed with Kurt as he changed back into his normal clothes. He was in the middle of examining the old coffee machine in the employee lounge when Kurt spoke for the first time since thanking the Dalton residents as a group.

"We never got to see that movie," he said. Blaine tried to read his voice, but it was difficult given that they were separated by a changing room curtain.

"No, we didn't," Blaine confirmed.

"Would you…" Kurt stepped out from behind the curtain dressed in black skinny jeans and a red turtle neck, black boots in hand. "Like to do something else instead?"

Blaine's heart jumped. He would do anything for this man. "What did you have in mind?"

"A walk?" Kurt offered, boots now laced tightly. "There is a nice little park by my house. We could go there."

"Perfect," Blaine agreed, and Kurt's responding smile lit up the dark room.

_Yes, he is. _

* * *

**_Song: 12 Days of Christmas by Straight No Chaser _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **

**Merry Christmas Eve! We probably will not get a chapter up tomorrow, but the next day :) What are you hoping to get for Christmas? We hope that you enjoy this chapter... and trust us, you will. ;) R&R for more updates!**

**Enjoy! (Don't forget to message us on Twitter or Tumblr!) **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked through the snowy park, hands deep in their pockets, minds even deeper in thought. The boys enjoyed the comfortable silence, but the lack of conversation allowed for their thoughts to stray into uncharted territory. As two of the very few out-and-proud, gay men in Ohio, their blossoming relationship was both exciting and terrifying.

_Because that's what this is, _Kurt realized silently, watching Blaine try to catch snowflakes on his tongue. _This is my first, real attempt at a relationship. This boy…this man; he has the ability to make or break me. And if I get into NYADA… _Blaine stumbled, and Kurt reached out to steady him, gloved hand closing around his impossibly warm forearm. _I might just break him, too. _

Blaine couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of Kurt's strong hand clasped around his forearm. He felt silly for being so clumsy, but how could he be embarrassed when the result was so nice? If it meant that Kurt would touch him, Blaine would fall over twice a minute.

_Just like I fell for him,_ Blaine thought. Kurt was blushing, probably because of his protective reaction to Blaine's stumble, and the latter boy found his rosy cheeks to be the most beautiful thing in the world. _From the moment I met him, I knew that I'd been looking for Kurt Hummel forever. _

Unable to withstand the serene quietness any longer, Kurt asked, "So, where to?"

"Anywhere," Blaine shrugged. "This is your park."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully and smiled down at Blaine, a mischievous grin on his face. "Follow me," he said before he took off running into the snow-covered trees.

"Hey, no fair!"

Blaine must have chased Kurt, who moved surprisingly fast through the thick snow, for at least ten minutes. Kurt was laughing the entire time, a joyous, infectious sound that Blaine loved more than the sound of a grand piano. Blaine thought that Kurt looked like a snow nymph in his natural habitat, all smiles and grace and pure, unadulterated happiness.

By the time they reached their destination, Blaine's breathing was labored and his heartbeat erratic. "You never said this date involved exercise," he complained, only half joking.

"C'mon Blaine Warbler, where's your sense of adventure?" Kurt replied, brushing his cool fingertips over Blaine's warm cheek. "We're almost there." Blaine's face heated up even more, but not from the physical exertion.

The two boys walked a bit further into the woods, and Blaine finally saw what they were looking

for. Kurt had led them to a shallow river, frozen by the winter chill. There was a bridge that crossed over the widest part of the water, and on it hung a single Christmas wreath. Moon beams bounced off of the smooth, untouched snow, illuminating the area in a glittering light.

"What is this place?" Blaine breathed, awestruck.

"I don't know," Kurt answered just as quietly. "My mom brought me here the Christmas before she died. She told me that, as long as this river was here, her love would flow through me like the water. It leads to the lake outside of Lima, but that's miles away. No one ever comes out here; well, except for me at Christmas time."

Blaine nodded and turned to face Kurt. He gasped when he saw that the other boy was already look at him, analyzing his response to being brought to such an intimate place. "It's beautiful," Blaine said, and Kurt's smile told him that he'd done something right. Their hands met, intertwining. "Thank you for bringing me here. For trusting me."

"Don't make me regret it," Kurt teased, but Blaine could tell that the comment was also a plea.

The two boys walked, hand in hand, towards the bridge and over the worn wood. They stopped in the middle, staring out at the reflection of the moon on the frozen water. It was beyond peaceful. This, they agreed silently, was bliss.

"Tell me about your dreams, Kurt," Blaine requested. He tightened his hold on Kurt's hand, trying to convey his desire to truly know the young man.

Kurt shrugged in response. "Sit," he said. "This could take a while." Blaine chuckled and followed Kurt as he sat on the bridge, legs dangling over the side and arms resting on the railing. He placed his hand gingerly back into Blaine's, hoping that the boy wouldn't pull away. He didn't.

"I want to do everything," Kurt admitted. "I want to go to college in New York, specifically NYADA, major in theater and become a Broadway star. I want to win a Tony and an Oscar and a Grammy all in the same year. I want the world to know who I am and what I've been through. I want to be a hero to kids like me, all over the world, who have been told that they'll never be something." He smiled ruefully, shaking his head. "But then I want to design clothes, become the editor of Vogue, and live in a château in Paris. There is so much out there to accomplish…sometimes it feels overwhelming."

Kurt didn't know it, but, in that moment, Blaine fell in love for the first and last time in his life.

After a breath of contemplative silence, Blaine turned to Kurt, grabbing both of his hands between his own. "You're going to do it all, Kurt," he promised. "I've never met someone with so much passion and determination. You're going to do it all."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, eyes misty. "That means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me, Kurt."

They stared into each other's eyes, dazzling blue penetrating endless brown, for what felt like forever. There were no boundaries, no walls between them; just Kurt and Blaine in their truest form, bravely naked before one another.

Kurt couldn't find the words to express how he felt, so he asked softly, "What about you?"

Shaking himself from the magical stupor, Blaine smiled. "I want to go to New York as well, actually. But not to become a star. I want to go to NYU and major in music and education, then become a music or theater teacher for a performing arts academy. I want to pass on my love of song to the next generation." Every time Blaine reveals his dreams for the future, he's more than a little hesitant. The reactions he had gotten in the past were not as supportive and excited as hoped them to be. Why would Kurt's opinion be any different?

_Because he's your soul mate, _something told Blaine truthfully. _Because he will always understand. _

And he did.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, a glowing smile on his face. "Blaine that's wonderful. You will make an amazing teacher. You are so good with Annabelle;" the shorter boy blushed, squeezing Kurt's hand appreciatively, "there is no doubt in my mind."

As the wind cold winter wind gusted over the bridge, Kurt shivered lightly. Blaine noticed and wrapped an arm tightly around his date's waist. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, and they sat like that, content, for what felt like an eternity.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine tried, voice breaking nervously. Kurt turned his face into Blaine's neck, inhaling the boy's scent – Old Spice cologne and Christmas cookies and pure _Blaine _– and hummed.

"Yeah?"

The shiver the coursed down Blaine's spine had nothing to do with the chill in the air. "Will you…I mean…if you want to – will you, uh…"

Kurt was smiling against Blaine's neck, Blaine could feel it, and he laughed in embarrassment knowing that Kurt saw right through him. Blaine was so scared of losing the beautiful boy in his arms that he couldn't find the words to ask what he so desperately wanted to ask.

So, instead, Kurt proved that he really was Blaine's better half. He sat up, meeting Blaine's eyes with a steady gaze. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" The hopeful look in Blaine's wide eyes was heartbreakingly vulnerable. Kurt smiled softly.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine grinned, steeling a glance at their intertwined hands, wondering how on earth this person existed. "I would be honored."

* * *

"Would you rather…" Kurt paused, swinging their hands lightly as they walked through the dark forest, away from the bridge and their solitude of their sacred space. "Marry George Clooney or go on a month-long tour of Europe?"

"Mmm," Blaine hummed. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, almost dramatically, and Kurt laughed. "Can I marry George Clooney and have him take me on a tour of Europe?"

Kurt giggled again, and the sound reminded Blaine of glistening silver bells. "No."

"Damn. Well, I'll just marry him then," the slightly older boy ("one month, Blaine Anderson, that is not much older!) decided. Kurt rolled his eyes, mumbling something about being a horny teenager.

The couple – and they had officially been a couple for over thirty minutes now – stepped through the tree line and into the dimly lit park where they started their adventure. It was well past ten o'clock, so the streets were empty and quiet. Kurt's house was only a few streets over, and, without the little traffic that existed during the day, the walk was short.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, intent on walking his new boyfriend to the front door. They stopped on the welcome mat, toes touching in the small space. Their chests were nearly touching, Blaine's hands clasped lightly on Kurt's lower back. The taller boy reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, smiling shyly as he did.

Leaning ever closer, Blaine whispered, "Would you rather…" and Kurt laughed breathlessly, turning his head to avert his eyes from Blaine's deep brown ones. If he wasn't careful, he would drown in their beautiful darkness and never resurface.

"Kiss your boyfriend, or kiss your boyfriend?" Blaine finished, a mischievous grin on his face. He was proud of himself for getting the words out without stuttering.

Kurt's smiled widened, blush dusting his sculpted cheek bones. "Do I have to choose one of those options?" he asked audaciously.

Blaine chuckled, tightening his grip around Kurt's waist, hands splayed across the broad muscle of his back. "Yes, you do."

"Then…" Kurt leaned closer and his nose bumped against Blaine's softly. They both shuddered, breath ghosting over each other's faces. "I would like to kiss my boyfriend."

"As you wish," Blaine whispered, and they closed the little space between them.

Their lips met softly, hesitantly at first, neither wanting to scare the other away. They relished in the soft press of moist skin against skin, sighing deeply, wondering if this was what heaven felt like.

After a moment of chaste exploration, Kurt pulled himself closer by running his fingers through Blaine's curly hair. He gripped the soft locks tightly and opened his mouth just a little, hoping that Blaine got the message.

He did, and Blaine's tongue moved hesitantly to lick over Kurt's bottom lip. The taller boy sighed and pulled Blaine's tongue into his mouth, sucking softly. Blaine whimpered, and he allowed Kurt to take control as the moment drew to a close. They both knew that they couldn't get too carried away. It was, after all, just their first kiss.

Kurt pulled away first, lips swollen, blue eyes sparkling, and breathing slightly erratic. He was staring shamelessly at Blaine's equally red mouth and flushed cheeks, proud that he could provide his gorgeous boyfriend with a good first kiss.

_Hopefully_, Kurt thought, carding his fingers through the hair at the base of Blaine's neck. _The first of many_.

As if he could read Kurt's mind, Blaine kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6 pt 1

**Authors Note:**

**HELLO! SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! We have been so busy! Anyway, we are going on vacation for two weeks, so there ****_may _****be a delay in writing and updating, but we are going to try to write while we are in Florida :) If we cant, then now you know why! Please R&R, even if we don't have time to answer all of your reviews we appreciate them! xoxo Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! - Jenna and Jordan**

**tumblr:** _Jenna - ijusthappentolikeboys ... Jordan - darrensbabypenguin_

**Twitter: **_Jenna - GleeGalaxy _

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Having a boyfriend was lovely.

Blaine adored waking up to sweet text messages like _I hope you had pleasant dreams _and, his personal favorite, _I can't wait to see you today! _They never failed to put a smile on Blaine's face, and he hoped that his responses did the same for Kurt.

He also loved dates.

And kisses.

And stolen glances.

And kisses.

The way Kurt's eyes lit up every time Blaine managed to make him laugh.

Did he mention kisses?

There was officially one week left until Christmas, and Kurt and Blaine had been together for two weeks. In that time, the couple formulated a detailed routine. Kurt worked long hours at the mall and Blaine was busy prepping for the King's Island Christmas Spectacular, but they made plenty of time for each other. Every morning, Kurt would text Blaine the moment he woke up. Then, they would talk on the phone as they got ready for the day. Kurt would go to work, Blaine, to rehearsal, and then one would retrieve the other for date night when Kurt's shift ended. Sometimes that was late, 9 or 10pm, depending, but they still made time. It might be silly, but the couple missed each other during the long hours of their separation.

One night, Kurt had surprised Blaine by appearing on his doorstep with two mugs of coffee and a bright smile on his face. Blaine was elated to see Kurt two hours before he was expected to arrive, and the two made the most of their extended time together by going to see a movie. They held hands and kissed secretly in the darkness of the back row; so giddy and pleased with simply being together that they could barely breathe. Afterwards, they went to their park and sat on the swing sets talking about nothing in particular, and everything in the world.

This particular morning, Blaine's text was longer than usual. He suspected it was because they reached a new level in their relationship the night before (Blaine had actually plucked up the courage to let his hands roam under Kurt's elf costume as they made out in the back of Kurt's Navigator), and his cheeks warmed at the thought.

The text read, **Kurt: Good morning, Sweetheart! Thank you for a *wonderful* night last night. I hope it's not weird that I dreamt about you and your equally *wonderful* hands. Even if it is, I don't care. I am working extra hours today so that I can take off the day before Christmas Eve, so I won't be able to call you while you get ready. Sorry!**

Well, Blaine was right about the reason behind the long message, and the throb of arousal that coursed through him was proof. Kurt liked what they did, he really liked it! Just the mere thought made Blaine dizzy with pride and delight. He hoped that Kurt would give him the opportunity to do it again, to be better for him. Blaine couldn't wait to unravel every element of Kurt Hummel. The younger boy wanted to know him inside and out.

Blaine typed back a quick reply.

**Blaine: That's ok, baby! Have a great day at work! I will be thinking about you all day, especially after that inspiring message. What would you like to do tonight?**

Picking up his guitar with a smirk, Blaine prayed that Kurt had the same thing on his mind.

* * *

Kurt could not stop thinking about something his dad told him that morning.

_"Kurt, you need to think about Blaine's feelings. I know you like him a lot, you may love him one day, but if you get into NYADA and start your Broadway career…what will be your priority? You matter, Kurt. But so does he."_

Was Kurt tossing around Blaine's feelings like they don't matter? Was he planning on leaving Blaine for his career? Was the possibility of sacrificing his career for a two week relationship so insane when Blaine made him feel happier than he's ever been?

_I'm living in the moment, _Kurt justified. He liked Blaine, a lot, more than he would allow himself to admit, and he doesn't want to give that up because he _might_ get into NYADA and he _might_ become a Broadway star. Blaine was good and kind and he looked at Kurt with such wide, adoring eyes…Kurt had a hard time imagining his life without Blaine's presence. He wondered how he ever existed without the young performer. If Kurt doesn't get into NYADA, what better person than Blaine to lean on for support?

Kurt frowned. _You don't need him, _he fought with himself. _You can handle life on your own. You have for eighteen years._

But as Kurt guided the next little boy to Santa's lap, he realized that maybe he doesn't want to anymore.

* * *

With the addition of four hours of work and a bitchy supervisor, Kurt was exhausted by the time he got home. There was a note on the fridge from Burt and Carol telling him that they were at a campaign event, and would be back at midnight. The post-script read: _All guests must be gone by 11:30. _It was 7:00pm; plenty of time for him and Blaine to enjoy a relaxing night on the couch.

Opening his phone for the first time since his shift began, Kurt saw that he had quite a few unopened texts from Blaine, and one from Mercedes. He replied to her first, knowing that Blaine's would take significantly more thought. Kurt smiled as he read them, imagining Blaine's facial expression changing drastically with the context of each text.

**Blaine: That's ok, baby! Have a great day at work! I will be thinking about you all day, especially after that inspiring message. What would you like to do tonight?**

**I know what I would like to do tonight; my desire is accruing as the hours pass.**

**…Ok. That was so *not* as sexy as I wanted it to be.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Actually, you should hate me. I hate me.**

**(Panicked emoji)**

Literally laughing out loud, Kurt slid into some comfortable McKinley High Football sweat pants and a soft, black sweater. His feet were clad in warm, fuzzy socks, and he was so ready to get his cuddle on with Blaine, regardless as to how ridiculous the boy was.

**Kurt: Get your ass over here so that I can kiss you. We're having a movie night.**

**(Blushing emoji)**

Not twenty minutes later, Kurt's doorbell rang. He glided in his socks from the kitchen to the entryway, abandoning the finished hot chocolate and cookies baking in the oven. The young man steals himself before opening the door. He's a classy boyfriend, he's cool.

Once the door is open, Kurt wastes no more time. Grabbing Blaine by the strings of his hoodie, Kurt drags him in for a kiss, NYADA and everything else be damned. Their lips move together naturally, like they were meant to caress one another, until a harsh, cold breeze reminds the boys that they are still in the doorway.

"Come in," Kurt said breathlessly as he pulled away. "I made snacks."

Blaine's eyes were practically glowing with excitement. "Awesome! I hope there are," he inhales deeply, trying to smell the warm air wafting from the kitchen, "cookies."

"Only the best for my man," Kurt ensured teasingly. He pecked Blaine's lips once more for good measure, and then dragged him into the kitchen by his hand. Blaine, adorned similarly to Kurt in sweat pants and a Dalton Warblers hoodie, watched attentively as his boyfriend took a tray of delicious smelling cookies from the oven. Kurt removed them from the hot metal with a spatula, and then deposited each melting morsel onto a plate. Not wanting to leave him with all of the work, Blaine picked up the steaming mugs of hot chocolate and carried them into the living room. He noticed that the couch was already piled with pillows and blankets; a fire crackling softly in the fireplace.

"Ok, we have snacks and a ton of classic Christmas movies to choose from. I for one suggest it's a Wonderful Life because, hello, it's iconic, but I also adore Love Act-" Kurt was cut off by a tight embrace, overwhelmed by the mass of curls and _Blaine _wrapped around his body. It took him a moment to recover, but Kurt is able to set down the plate of cookies and movies and return Blaine's hold. They stand like that, uninterrupted, for a dozen breaths.

When he pulled back, Blaine's eyes were wet. Kurt cupped the boy's warm cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb over the bone softly. "Blaine, what is it?" He asked, concerned.

"This is…you are so thoughtful, Kurt. Thank you for doing all of this, even after your long day." He shook his head, smiling just a little. "I don't deserve you."

With a painful grimace, Kurt thought back to the doubts he had earlier about their relationship, and to the way he considered leaving Blaine for his career under the guise of protecting his boyfriend's feelings. "No," Kurt disagreed, "I don't deserve you." Neither boy spoke after that. They both knew they would never win that argument.

Instead, Kurt led Blaine to the couch and they both sit down. Kurt picked up the remote and pressed play, deciding to just go with whatever was in the DVD player. It happened to be Christmas Vacation.

"Oh my goodness I love this movie!" Blaine gushed, reaching for a cookie and dunking it in his hot chocolate. "It's so hilarious, Kurt, you have to see it."

Blaine was so innocently endearing with his cookie and flushed, joyous expression; Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd seen the movie a hundred times before.


End file.
